Les Double Six
Les Double Six (also known as the Double Six of Paris) was a French vocal jazz group established in 1959 by Mimi Perrin. The group established an international reputation in the early 1960s. The name of the group was an allusion to the fact that the sextet used double-tracking techniques to enhance and 'fatten' the sound, very much like Brian Wilson of the Beach Boys did in the recording studio. The membership of the group varied from recording to recording. The six members would all sing once to a recording track, then sing the exact duplicate performance again to a second track, "doubling" each individual vocal part. Singing in French, they performed jazz standards, particularly themes by Quincy Jones and Dizzy Gillespie, adding the poetic or humorous lyrics written by the imaginative Perrin. Inspired by several American groups, the singers vocalized in the manner of instruments, reconstructing brilliant improvisations of saxophone, trumpets or trombones. The group was not long-lasting. Because of Perrin's health problems (she had contracted tuberculosis in 1949), Les Double Six dissolved in 1966. They recorded four albums between 1959 and 1964. Many members of the group went on to join the Swingle Singers, which notably reproduced the works of Bach in the jazz vocal style. The Double Six were nominated for Best Vocal Group Performance at the 1965 Grammy Awards for their LP The Double Six of Paris Sing Ray Charles, and were beaten by The Beatles' A Hard Day's Night.1965 Grammy Awards. Retrieved 17 December 2010. Members (changing according to session, but generally in sextets) * Mimi Perrin (founder) * Monique Guérin * Louis Aldebert * Ward Swingle (future arranger of the Swingle Singers) * Jean-Louis Conrozier * Roger Guérin * Christiane Legrand * Claude Germain * Jacques Denjean * Jean-Claude Briodin * Eddy Louiss * Claudine Barge * Robert Smart * Bernard Lubat Discography *''The Double Six of Paris'', Capitol Records 1961 (recorded 1959-1960) # For Lena and Lennie (En flânant dans Paris) # Rat race (La course au rat) # Stockholm sweetnin' (Un coin merveilleux) # Boo's bloos (Au temps des Indiens) # Doodlin' (Tout en dodelinant) # Meet Benny Bailey (Au bout du fil) # Evening in Paris (Il y a fort longtemps) # Count'em (T'as foutu l'camp) *''The Double Six of Paris: Swingin' Singin', Philips Records 1962 (recorded 1960-1961) # Tickle Toe # Early Autumn # Sweets # Naima # Westward Walk # Night in Tunisia # Ballad # Scrapple from the Apple # Boplicity # Moanin' # Fascinating Rhythm *Dizzy Gillespie and the Double Six of Paris, Philips 1963 # Emanon # Anthropology # Tin Tin Deo # One Bass Hit # Two Bass Hit # Groovin' High # Ooh-Shoo-Be-Doo-Bee # Hot House # Con Alma # Blue 'N' Boogie # The Champ # Ow! *''The Double Six Of Paris sing Ray Charles, Philips 1964 # One Mint Julep # Yes, Indeed # Georgia On My Mind # Lonely Avenue # Sherri # Let The Good Times Roll By # Halleluja, I Love Her So # Hit the Road, Jack # Ruby # From The Heart # Stompin' Room Only *''Les Double Six'' reissue, RCA Victor International 1999 # For Lena and Lennie (En flanant dans Paris) # Rat Race (la course au rat) # Stockholm Sweetnin' (Un Coin Merveilleux) # Boo's Bloos (Au temps des Indiens) # Doodlin' (Tout en dodelinant) # Meet Benny Bailey (Au Bout du Fil) # Evening in Paris (Il y a fort longtemps) # Count'em (T'as foutu l'camp) # Tickle Toe # Early Autumn # Sweets # Naima # Westwood Walk # A Night in Tunisia # A Ballad # Scrapple From The Apple # Boplicity # Moanin' # Fascinating Rhythm # Walkin' References * :''This article is based on a translation of the corresponding article on the French Wikipedia.